Asriel Dreemurr/Im Kampf
Angriffe *'Feuer-Magie': Direkt von Toriel übernommen. Asriel benutzt diese Attacke nur währen der Intro-Phase bevor "der wahre Kampf" begonnen hat. * "Chaos-Buster": Asriel beschwört eine Maschine, mit der er mittels Laser mehrere Wellen von Kugeln auf den Protagonisten schießt und anschließend einen aufgeladen Strahl abfeuert. Wenn er nur drei Linien oder den Strahl abschießt, kann man durch bloßes Bewegen ausweichen, bei vier Linien muss man stehen bleiben. Die verbesserte Version namens "Chaos Blaster" ist schneller, hält länger und fügt explosive sternenartige Kugeln zum Strahl am Schluss hinzu. * "Chaos Saber" '("Chaos-Säbel"): Asriel schwebt über dem Schlachtfeld und greift entweder die rechte oder die linke Seite des Kugelboards mit seinem Säbel an. Zum Schluss schwingt er ihn von beiden Seiten und hinterlässt gefährliche Funken. Ausweichen kann man, indem direkt unter ihm steht. Die verbesserte Version '"Chaos Slicer" ist schneller und tödlicher. * "Shocker Breaker" '("Schocker-Zertrümmerer"): Asriel greift das Schlachtfeld mit Blitzen an, deren Positionen durch !-Boxen angedeutet werden. Die normale Attacke greift in einem abwechselndem Muster an, zuerst kleine Blitze und danach große. Die verbesserte Version '"Shocker Breaker II" 'fügt eine Serie von zielorientierten Angriffen nach dem kleinen Muster hinzu und beendet alles, indem das Schlachtfeld von links nach rechts erneut attackiert wird. * '"Star Blazing" '("Sternenleuchten"): Massive Sterne fallen von oben auf das Schlachtfeld und explodieren zu einem Ring aus kleineren Stücken, wenn sie den Rand berühren. Anschließend kommt ein besonders großer Stern, welcher schlußendlich zu drei weiteren sehr dichte Ringen aus Sternen zerfällt. Die verbesserte Version '"Galacta Blazing" 'hinterlässt sogar noch mehr Sterne als zuvor. * '"Hyper Goner" '("Hyper-Todgeweihter"): Asriels letzte Attacke. Das Kugelboard breitet sich über den gesamten Bildschirm aus, ein unheimliches Skelett eines Kopfes einer Ziege erscheint und saugt Kugeln und die SEELE des Protagonisten auf. Selbst wenn der Protagonist diesem Angriff nicht ausweicht, werden seine HP später nicht niedriger sein als 1. Asriel benutzt anschließend seine "volle Kraft". * '"Angel of Death" '("Engel des Todes"): Obwohl Asriel nun seine ganze Macht verwendet, hat er nur eine einzige Attacke: Er lässt Feuerbälle von beiden Seiten des Schlachtfeldes auf den Protagonisten zurasen. Der Spieler selbst kann sich nur durch das AGIEREN-Menü wehren, bis er dazu aufgefordert wird, zu "SPEICHERN". Strategie In dem AGIEREN-Menü verfügt der Protagonist über zwei Optionen: *Hoffen: Heilt 1 HP und reduziert den Schaden in der kommenden Runde um 1. * Träumen: Heilt 3 HP und füllt den Rest des Inventars mit Letzten Träumen auf, welche beim Konsumieren 17 HP heilen. Es ist unmöglich, Asriel zu verletzen; jeder Versuch, zu KÄMPFEN, resultiert in dem VERFEHLEN des Angriffs. Nach einigen Runden verwandelt sich Asriel in den Gott des Hypertodes. Der Protagonist kann nun lediglich im AGIEREN-Menü sich wehren, was keine Wirkung zeigt. Sobald er dies einige Male getan hat, erkennt er, dass er zwar das Spiel nicht speichern und seine Datei auch nicht erreichen kann, aber dennoch in der Lage ist, jemand anderen zu speichern. Das AGIEREN wird daraufhin zum SPEICHERN, was der Protagonist bei all seinen Freunden (Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel und Asgore) durchführen muss. Sie erscheinen als Verlorene Seelen, von denen jeweils Sans zusammen mit Papyrus und Toriel zusammen mit Asgore auftreten. Man muss drei mal agieren, um ihre Erinnerungen zurückzuholen. Dabei verwendet jeder Charakter seine eigenen speziellen Attacken und bestimmte Seelen-Modi. Wurde eine Person gespeichert oder wählt der Protagonist jemanden aus, der bereits gespeichert wurde, werden all seine HP geheilt. Genau wie bei Asriel ist das KÄMPFEN gegen die Verlorenen Seelen unmöglich. Wurde dieser Vorgang bei allen Charakteren durchgeführt, kann der Protagonist "jemand anderen" speichern: Asriel. Dieser will die Gnade des Spielers zunächst nicht akzeptieren und greift den Protagonist mit einer massiven Welle aus Feuerbällen an. Seine zweite Welle ist allerdings nicht so groß und fügt weniger Schaden hinzu (solange der Protagonist in der Mitte des Kugelboards bleibt, wird er gar nicht getroffen). Anschließend setzt er nur noch Feuer-Attacken ein, die den Protagonisten nicht treffen können. Zum Schluss verwendet er einen riesigen unausweichlichen Strahl, den der Protagonist dank seiner Entschlossenheit solange überlebt, bis er nur noch 0,000000001 HP besitzt. Kurz darauf wird Asriel den Willen, zu kämpfen, vollkommen verlieren. Es ist unmöglich, in diesem Kampf ein Game Over zu erreichen. Fallen die HP des Protagonisten auf 0, zerfällt zwar seine SEELE, aber fügt sich gleich danach wieder zusammen. Wenn dies zum ersten Mal passiert, erscheint der Text ''"Aber es weigerte sich". Danach werden alle HP des Protagonisten wieder aufgefüllt und der Kampf geht normal weiter. Zitate * Weißt du... Ich interessiere mich nicht mehr dafür, diese Welt zu zerstören. * Nachdem ich dich töte und volle Kontrolle über diese Timeline erlange... will ich einfach alles zurücksetzen. '' * ''Dein ganzer Fortschritt... Die Erinnerungen von allen. Ich stelle sie alle zurück auf null! * Dann können wir ALLES noch mal von neu machen. * Und weißt du, was das Beste an der ganzen Sach ist? Du wirst es TUN. * Und dann wirst du wieder gegen mich verlieren. * Und wieder. * Und wieder!!! * Weil du ein "glückliches Ende" willst. * Weil du deine "Freunde liebst". * Weil du "niemals aufgibst". * Ist das nicht vorzüglich? Deine "Entschlossenheit". Die Kraft, die dich so weit hat gehen lassen... Sie wird dein Untergang sein! * Also, GENUG mit dem Herumalbern! Es ist Zeit, diese Timeline ein für alle Mal zu eliminieren! * ... Selbst nach dieser Attacke stehst du mir im Weg...? Wow... Du BIST wirklich etwas Besonderes. Aber werd nicht übermütig. Bis jetzt habe ich nur einen Bruchteil meiner WAHREN Macht verwendet! Sehen wir, was deine ENTSCHLOSSENHEIT ausrichten kann gegen DAS!! * Urah ha ha... Betrachte meine WAHRE Macht! * Ich kann es fühlen... Jedes Mal, wenn du stirbst, verlierst du deinen Halt an dieser Welt. Jedes Mal, wenn du stirbst, vergessen dich deine Freunde ein bisschen mehr. Dein Leben wird hier enden, in einer Welt, in der sich niemand an dich erinnert... * Du bleibst immer noch dran...? Das ist in Ordnung. In wenigen Momenten wirst auch du alles vergessen. Diese Einstellung wird dir in deinem nächsten Leben gute Dienste leisten! * Ura ha ha... Immer noch!? Komm schon... Zeig mir, für was deine ENTSCHLOSSENHEIT jetzt gut ist! * Huh? Was machst du...? * Wa... was hast du getan...? * Was ist das für ein Gefühl...? Was passiert mit mir? * Nein! NEIN! Ich brauche NIEMANDEN! * HÖR AUF! Halt dich von mir fern! Hörst du mich!? Ich zerreiße dich! * ... ... ... Weißt du, warum ich das tue...? * Warum ich weiterhin kämpfe, um in deiner Nähe zu sein...? * Ich tue das... * Weil du besonders bist, . * Du bist der Einzige, der mich versteht. * Du bist der Einzige, mit dem das Spielen überhaupt noch Spaß macht. * ... Nein... Das ist nicht das EINZIGE. Ich... Ich... Ich tue das, weil du mir wichtig bist, ! * Du bist mir wichtiger als jeder andere! * Ich bin nicht dafür bereit, dass das hier endet. Ich bin nicht dafür bereit, dass du gehst. * Ich bin nicht dafür bereit, mich von jemandem wie dir noch mal zu verabschieden... * Also, bitte... HÖR AUF, das zu tun... * UND LASS MICH EINFACH GEWINNEN!!! * HÖR AUF! * HÖR SOFORT AUF!!! * ... ... * Ich bin so alleine, ... * Ich hab solche Angst, ... * , Ich... * Ich... Dialogbox-Texte * ''Legendäres Wesen, welches aus jeder SEELE des Untergrundes besteht. ''bevor dem "Wahren letzten Kampf"' * ''Der Absolute GOTT des Hypertodes! 'untersuchen' * Es ist das Ende. 'vor dem "Wahren letzten Kampf"' * Asriel lädt "Attacken-Name" auf/ruft "Attacken-Name" herbei/bereitet "Attacken-Name" vor. vor dem "Wahren letzten Kampf" * Du denkst darüber nach, was du hier tust... Du kannst fühlen, wie der leere Platz in deinem Inventar kleiner und kleiner wird! Träumen * Deine Items füllen sich mit Träumen auf. '#2+' * Du hältst dich an deinen Hoffnungen fest... Du hast den SCHADEN, den du diese Runde nehmen wirst, verringert! Hoffen * Du hältst dich weiterhin an ihnen fest. SCHADEN wurde reduziert! #2+ * ASRIEL blockiert den Weg! der Verwandlung * Die gesamte Welt endet. 'Neutral' * Kannst deinen Körper nicht bewegen. 'wehren #1-4' * Kannst deinen Körper nicht bewegen. Nichts geschah. Du wehrst dich... Nichts geschah. Du hast versucht, deine Speicherdatei zu erreichen. Nichts geschah. Du versucht noch mal, deine Speicherdatei zu erreichen. Nichts geschah. Scheint so, als wäre es wirklich unmöglich, das Spiel zu SPEICHERN. ... Aber... vielleicht kannt du mit der wenigen Kraft, die du hast... etwas anderes SPEICHERN. 'wehren #5' ** Über ASRIELs Datei zu SPEICHERN, scheint der einzige Weg zu sein, ihn zu besiegen... Aber da du nie zuvor gespeichert hast, fehlt dir die Karft, es zu tun. '' 'wehren #5, wenn der Spieler keine Speicherdatei hat' * ''!?!? 'das AGIEREN zu SPEICHERN wurde' * Du greifst nach ASRIELs SEELE und rufst nach deinen Freunden. Sie sind irgendwo da drin, oder? ... In den Tiefen von ASRIELs SEELE ertönt etwas..! 'Speichern' * In den Tiefen von ASRIELs SEELE ertönt etwas..! 'mal Speichern' * Du fühlst, wie etwas in ASRIEL schwach/ein wenig/stark ertönt. 'dem Speichern' * Du rufst mit ganzem Herz nach deinen Freunden. Von irgendwo fühlst du ihre Unterstützung... 'speichern, der bereits gespeichert wurde' * Du fühlst, wie die SEELEN deiner Freunde innerhalb von ASRIEL ertönen! 'jeder gespeichert wurde' * Seltsamerweise, als deine Freunde sich an dich erinnern, ... begann etwas anderes in der SEELE stärker und stärker zu ertönen. Es scheint, als wäre immer noch eine Person übrig, die gespeichert werden muss. Aber wer...? ... Plötzlich bemerkst du es. Du greifst nach vorne und rufst nach seinem Namen. 'anders' * ... en:Asriel Dreemurr/In Battle es:Asriel Dreemurr/Batalla fr:Asriel Dreemurr/En Combat ja:Asriel Dreemurr/バトル pl:Asriel Dreemurr/W walce ru:Азриэль Дримурр/В бою zh:‎Asriel Dreemurr/戰鬥中 Kategorie:Im Kampf